


Rosemary

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Septimus Heap Week [1]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: (this is why you don't tag before you start writing), (you'll just end up rewriting it anyway), Aged-Up Character(s), Day 2: Rosemary, Gen, One Shot, Septimus Heap Week, ah well, i take it back this is not a one shot it's a drabble, oops my tags are all over the place again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: A little thing forday twoof Septimus Heap Week on tumbr.
Series: Septimus Heap Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933342
Kudos: 4





	Rosemary

Beetle smiled, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. The spicy smell of mint greeted him, along with a faint chill from the glass windows. He hung up his cloak by the door, and headed to his small kitchen.

On the door frame there was a small sprig of rosemary, just like his mother used to hang over their rooms in the Ramblings. 

Beetle made a mental note to visit his mother later that day. It would be nice to go back for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Requests are always welcome.


End file.
